The present invention relates to endoscopic needle devices, and in particular relates to an endoscopic needle device allowing for controlled penetration of an injection needle.
Endoscopic needle devices are used for a variety of applications, including fine needle aspiration to collect cell cultures, injection schelerotherapy to stop bleeding, and sub-mucosal injection of saline for EMR imaging. Current endoscopic needle devices used for these and other purposes typically consist of an actuation handle, a flexible catheter sheath, and a rigid metal needle. While current endoscopic needles are generally adequate for penetration of soft tissues, known devices may have difficulty penetrating tough legions and tumors. Because the application of force by the operator occurs outside the body, the force may not be entirely transferred to the injection site. Accordingly, the needle may be unable to apply enough pressure at the site to achieve penetration. Moreover, even if the needle does penetrate the site, the depth of penetration cannot be readily controlled. For known embodiments of endoscopic needle devices, this latter drawback exists for soft tissue penetration as well as for harder tissues.
In addition, many legions, tumors, or other injection sites are relatively inaccessible or hard to reach. These sites may require some manipulation or stabilization of the intended site. Known endoscopic needle devices do not provide stabilization of the site to effect penetration in many situations, much less stabilization that would allow controlled penetration of the needle.
In an exemplary embodiment, the present invention is directed to an endoscopic needle device, comprising a handle and a catheter sheath connected to the handle, wherein the catheter sheath has at least one lumen extending therethrough. A needle is selectively movable within the lumen between a needle retracted position and a needle extended position and a stabilization element is selectively movable within the lumen between a stabilizer retracted position and a stabilizer extended position.